This invention relates to a camera support assembly, and in particular relates to a camera support which does not require the use of hands and which is adjustable to a very wide range of positions.
In the past, camera supports have been available, such as shoulder rests or shoulder straps, but these conventional types of supports each have their own shortcomings with regard to ease of operation. For instance, with a shoulder rest, the weight of the camera is supported, but the camera must be balanced by the user's hands. Shoulder rests also must be used in conjunction with a shoulder strap to protect against accidental droppage. With a shoulder strap, the camera is ensured against accidental droppage, but the user is not provided with any extra flexibility in the use of the hands; i.e., the user must use at least one hand to support the camera and usually the other hand to steady the camera.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.